Mouse and the Beast
"Mouse and the Beast" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April. Script NOTICE: The story may not have swearing in it. Mouse is seen coming out of his hole. Mouse: Looks like I'm just gonna have to do it the classic style Mouse-way again! He slowly goes to the fridge. He then sees a button on it. Mouse: What could this possibly be? He curiously presses the button and gas comes out everywhere. Mouse: WHAT THE?! Mario then comes out. Mario: Hahahahaha! I knew you were coming! It's time to end you once and for all! Mouse: NEVER!! He then runs off while Mario starts chasing him. Mouse eventually escapes the house. Mario: FINALLY!!!! I AM RID OF HIM!!! THANK GOD!!! He then closes the door in excitement. Meanwhile, Mouse is seen tired from running. Mouse: Greedy bastard! What does he think he is anyways?! EVEN IF HE IS THE OWNER, HE NEEDS TO RESPECT AT LEAST ONE RODENT!!! I hate him so much for stressing me out! (Sigh) I guess I'll relax near a tree. He then goes to rest on a tree. On to his right, a black cat is seen who looks just like Snooks. The cat who previously appeared in A Gruesome Twosome. He sneaks upon the tree to see the mouse. Snooks looks at him with a evil smile. Mouse however quickly sees Snooks. Mouse: (Breaks the fourth wall) You know, I think I just saw a cat! Snooks then looks at him again. Mouse: Well what do you know! My words were right! Snooks then starts attacking him as the mouse hides in the grass. Snooks is seen ripping the grass apart looking for the mouse. Mouse however is seen near the grass looking at him. Mouse: Yoo Hoo! Did you loss something? Snooks then sees him and grunts in anger. He starts chasing the mouse while the rodent climbs up a tree. Snooks follows him up the tree. Near a branch, the mouse is seen jumping off and FLYING for some reason. Snooks then reaches the branch and sees him flying. Soon, he jumps off the branch and starts flapping his hands in mid air flying. Mouse: Gee! I didn't knew you could fly! Snooks: (Laughs) You didn't know I could fly! Suddenly, he gets scared. Snooks: F-F-FLLLYYYYYYYY?!?! He then tries to fly again but then makes a "whatever" expression with his hands and prepares to plunge to the ground while Mouse hides in a cloud. A loud crash is then heard as Mouse looks down upset. Mouse: (Sad clicking noises) Awwww the poor cat! He fell down and went BOOOOM!!! He smiles at the audience and he jumps off from the cloud landing on Snooks. Snooks then gets up in anger and starts chasing the mouse. Mouse then hides in a bowl of dog food near a dog house. Snooks then starts digging into the dog food. However, the Bulldog then sees this looks at Snooks not impressed. Snooks then scared looks at the audience and then looks at the Bulldog. He then smiles and starts putting all the dog food back into the bowl. The Bulldog however growls at Snooks causing him to run off. The Bulldog then starts chasing him while Mouse follows him. Suddenly, the bulldog's chain then grabs a hold of his neck causing him to get pulled back. He looks at the audience with a messed up face. Bulldog: Ehhhh this shouldn't even happen to a dog... He then angered pulls his leash holder off from his head. Mouse: Say, I wonder where that little cat went... oh where oh where did that kitty went to? Oh where oh where? He then goes into Snooks mouth looking for him. Snooks then closes his mouth. Mouse: Hmmm, it's awfully dark in here... He then lights up a match in Snooks mouth. Mouse: Maybe the cat went down in there. Meanwhile, Snooks is walking off until he starts getting smoke in his mouth. Snooks: YYYYYYEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! He then falls to the ground collapsing. Mouse then comes out of his mouth. Mouse: Heeeelllp! The cat is on fire! Heelllpp!! He then comes back with a fire hose making the sounds of a fire truck. Mouse puts the hose into Snooks mouth and walks off. He then goes near a gas station. Mouse turns on the hose and a loud explosion occurs. Mouse: (Breaks the fourth wall) Awwwww! The poor pussy cat! He got hot in the fire cracker! He blew up going "Boom"! It fades out on him. The next scene shows Mouse up in a tree. Snooks is seen down the tree injured looking up at him. He then gets an idea. Snooks then whistles very loudly and sets up a house wall with a mouse hole in it. He then hides behind it while Mouse comes. Mouse: Well what do you know! A home! He then goes inside it. Mouse: Sheesh! It's awfully dark in here! Maybe a candle will do the trick! He then pulls out a dynamite along with a lighter. Suddenly, another loud explosion occurs as the house is destroyed to pieces. Mouse: Now what happened? Snooks is seen all dark black with white planks on him looking like pedals. He smiles at the mouse. Mouse: (Breaks the fourth wall) I like him! He's silly! He then slams the planks on his face and runs off. Snooks then angered chases after him. It goes to the SML house where Mouse is seen jumping onto a window an opening it getting inside. Snooks however smashes through the window instead. Mouse then goes into the kitchen and hides in his hole. Snooks then puts his hand in the hole. Mouse: (Fake screaming) HELP!! OOHHH UNHAND ME YOU BRUTE!! HELP! YOU CRUSHED MY LITTLE HEAD! HELP MEE!! AHHH HA HA HAAAA!! He then gets a grenade and pulls off it's ring. Mouse: OHHH YOU CRUSHED MY LITTLE BODY!!! HELLPP! He gives Snooks the grenade. Snooks then goes outside the kitchen in excitement. Snooks: I got it... I got it... I GOT IT!! Mouse: (Breaks the fourth wall) He got it and he can have it! He then puts his pointer fingers in his ears. Suddenly, a loud explosion is heard. Mouse looks out to see the house all destroyed. Mouse: (Breaks the fourth wall) You know, I've gotten rid of more pussy cats that way! He then goes to his hole and crosses out a drawing of a cat and smiles at the audience while it irises out on him. Trivia * Snooks, who previously appeared in A Gruesome Twosome returns. However, he is more smart unlike his previous appearance and his skin is black instead of yellow. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Snooks “Snooky” Schnooks Episodes Category:Bulldog Episodes